killbillfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2: The blood-splattered BRIDE
Overview Chapter 2: The blood-splattered BRIDE is the second chapter in Vol. 1. Story The flashback surrounds the crime scene analysis of the Chapel in which Beatrix Kiddo was attacked by the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. We follow the infamous Texas Ranger Earl McGraw as his son and Deputy Ranger Edgar informs him of the Massacre at Two Pines. Immediately, McGraw picks up on how the massacre was committed by professionals as he tells his son, "You can tell by the cleanliness of the carnage". Upon seeing the Bride, Earl begins to question the possible motives as to why a person would ever want to harm such a beautiful, pregnant woman. It is at this point the Bride's unconscious body motor-reflexes cause her to cough up blood into Mcgraw's face. Earl is apparently the first to discover she was indeed, still alive. After being taken to a hospital, on a dark and stormy night, a woman with one eye whistles as she goes into a room, changes into a nurse outfit, and carries a tray holding a needle filled with poison to the Bride's room. The woman is revealed to be Elle Driver aka California Mountain Snake, another member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. She tells the comatose Bride that she never liked her and even despised her, but she also respected her. As Elle is about to give the Bride the luxury of dying in her sleep, by poisoning her, she gets a call from none other than Bill. After briefing her about the status of the mission, she tells Elle to abort mission, much to Elle's anger. Eventually, Elle agrees and leaves, but not before warning the Bride to never wake up. Four years later, the Bride finally wakes up. Seeing her stomach flattened, she believes that her child died while she was in a coma, which leads her to crying uncontrollably for a moment. She hears someone coming and lies back down, pretending to still be in a coma. A male nurse named Buck walks in with another man named Jasper. Buck tells Jasper about the Bride's physical condition and how he can do whatever he wants to her. Jasper pays Buck after his details and Buck leaves him to rape the now inconspicuously awake Bride who heard their conversation. As Jasper climbs atop the Bride, the Bride bites his tongue, causing him to scream. She kills him and tries to get up and leave, but her legs are still asleep. She grabs a knife from the dead man and waits for Buck's return. When Buck comes back, he sees the dead man while the Bride, behind him, slashes at the back of his ankle. She then drags him to the door and constantly slams it against his head, demanding to know where Bill is. After realizing that Buck doesn't know Bill, and that Buck, while she was in a coma, raped her, the Bride slams the door against Buck hard enough to kill him. She takes Buck's keys to his truck, the Pussy Wagon, and drove a wheelchair out to the parking lot. In the parking lot, the Bride finds Buck's truck and sits inside the backseat, trying to wake her feet up by will. She takes the time to think about the faces of the people that caused the massacre, the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. She states that when fortune smiles on something violent and ugly, like revenge, it's proof that God not only exists, but you're doing His will. She states that her first target, O-Ren Ishii, was the easiest to find, because "When one manages the hard task of becoming queen of Tokyo's underworld, one doesn't keep it a secret, does one?" Category:Kill Bill